coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7701 (26th September 2011)
Plot Leanne is shaken to the core by Frank's news. She begins to feel sorry for him. Dev is cross at Amber for her lack of customer service. Sunita tells Dev that she's booked the tickets for him to take Asha to see The Saturdays in concert to make her feel as special as Aadi. Gary forms a plan to get Anna and Owen together. He enlists the help of Katy. Peter has a protective arm around Carla in her flat. Carla is terrified by the sound of a loud knock at the door. Peter goes to answer it. It's Leanne, fuming. Kevin tells Ken that he has to apply to court for parental responsibility. He's not keen about telling Tyrone but knows he has to. Julie is impressed to hear from Sally that Rosie is going to appear on the Lorraine show. Sally's pleased that Kevin has changed his attitude about bearing grudges and is friends with Ken again. Julie asks Sally if she's back together with Kevin, and is unconvinced by her answer that nothing's going on. Leanne quizzes Peter and Carla, telling them she's been to see Frank in prison and she knows that Carla was driving the car. Carla offers to go to the police. Peter tries to avoid Leanne's question about whether he knew the truth. Leanne leaves, having heard enough. Peter follows though Carla implores him not to leave her alone. Maria and Liam arrive back at Carla's flat. Music's blaring and it's clear that Carla's been drinking. Leanne asks Peter why Frank would lie. She questions his loyalty to Carla over her. Jeff drops Rosie off and bumps in to Sally. He clearly still has feelings for her. Gary and Katy's matchmaking plan works out - Anna and Owen are left alone together in the bistro. Liam's crying annoys a drunken Carla. Her temper snaps and she orders Maria and Liam out. Tyrone finds the name-changing forms and challenges Kevin. He's upset that Kevin has gone behind his back. Dev plans to enter Aadi into an under 10's golf tournament at his old club. Sunita thinks he wants to rejoin. Anna and Owen open up to each other on the way home. Owen is only Anna's second man. An agitated and drunk Carla is ransacking her kitchen looking for more to drink. She can only find champagne. As the cork pops, Carla bursts in to anguished tears, swigging from the bottle. Peter pleads with Leanne that if she tells the police the truth others will suffer, too. Leanne is not convinced. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Prison - Visiting room Notes *Rosie Webster makes references to a modelling job appearing on the daytime show Lorraine. This was a tie-in to the plot of the internet spin-off episode Just Rosie which was made available for viewing on the day that this episode was shown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter takes a distressed Carla home, only for Leanne to find them together; and Tyrone uncovers Kevin's plan to change Jack's name. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,000,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2011 episodes